The fundamental basis for the proposed work is that communities of underserved populations in smaller cities and towns differ in the character of their health disparities as well as the remedies that are possible or have been attempted. Any organization should make demonstrable, proactive efforts to understand and engage the communities it serves. This includes establishing and maintaining relationships with the community groups and presenting them with opportunities to participate in shaping policies for the organizations involved (American Medical Association 2008). The Community Engagement/Outreach Core will partner with the local communities to facilitate the development of strategies and the management of culturally and linguistically sensitive resources aimed at empowering the community to improve health.